thetelosfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
=Info= *'Name': Wario *'Journal': the_purple_wind *'Player': Masamune *'Fandom': Super Mario *'Canon Point': End of Wario Land: Shake It! *'Date of Creation': July 2nd, 2009 *'Species': Human *'Age': 35 (estimate) *'Gender': Male *'Build': Stocky, Muscular *'Height': About 5'9 *'Smells Like': Garlic, Body Odor *'Likes': Money, Garlic, Steaks *'Dislikes': Thieves, Pirates, Vampires, Debt *'Traits': Greedy, Slob, Mean = History= Wario has always been a greedy louse. Even when he was just a little baby, he was obsessed with getting coins. He proved this during his first meeting with Mario. Yoshi had been carting the babies Mario, Peach, and DK to rescue Luigi. Wario joined the other toddlers for awhile, where he used his magnet to gain as many coins as he could. The alliance was short lived - after the first castle he encountered, he abandoned the other babies to search for treasure. Later he event started looting Baby Bowser's castle and worked with the other babies to defeat the adult Bowser. Afterwards he set out on his own with the treasures he had found. It wouldn't be until decades later he met Mario again. Jealous of Mario's success (and castle!), Wario took over Mario's castle while the plumber was off fighting aliens or something. Despite everything going so well, Wario ended up being defeated by his foe. He tried to defeat Mario again by dropping buckets on his head, but that poorly conceived plan didn't pan out quite how he liked. After being defeated by Toad in his huge puzzle extortion scheme, he realized that villainy wasn't all that rewarding. So he decided to steal pirate treasure. He traveled to Kitchen Island and in one greedy adventure, stole all of Captain Syrup's treasure... as well as her genie. The genie granted Wario's wish of having a castle, but only after taking all his money he hard earned. Wario was far from complaining though - he had a castle and he was content. So pleased he was, he decided to vacation abroad. He ended up in the lost land of the Awazons in an underground cavern where he scored big on treasure again. Despite his success, his loot was lifted in the middle of the night by Captain Syrup's pirate gang. Understandably angered by having his stolen loot stolen, Wario followed her to Kitchen Island and stole it all back AGAIN. He gave Captain Syrup such a pounding she since hasn't bothered him. Afterwards he had a brief adventure inside inside a musicbox containing an entire city. He had a lot of riches by then, but castle life didn't always suit him... and Wario found himself spending a lot of time in his pad in Diamond City. One day while being generally vile, he caught wind of news that a professor had discovered an ancient pyramid. Wario eagerly drove to the volcano and looted it for all it was worth. Of course he had to defeat a few ancient curses and inadvertently lifted a curse on Princess Shokura, who gave him a kiss before ascending to heaven. Not one to be discouraged by pretty women going to Heaven, Wario went back to his castle to revel in his riches. Unfortunately one of those riches was an evil Black Jewel that the Spritelings had sealed away a few forevers ago. The Black Jewel transformed Wario's enormous fortune into monsters. Annoyed by this (but a bit used to it by this point), Wario beat up all the monsters, freed the spritelings, and shattered the Black Jewel. Not a very profitable day, but he got all his treasure back. Realizing that his treasure hunting schemes had been causing him to reclaim his riches twice already, Wario decided to make money a little differently... He realized the bestselling game Pyoro had been makings tons of money, so he decided to start WarioWare. He had no patience to make his own games, so he gathered a bunch of his 'friends' from Diamond City to make short five second video games for him. After all, quantity over quality right? The result mads tons and tons of money. But when his employees demanded payment, Wario greedily took off with the money for his own. Afterwards he ended up trying to gatecrash on Mario's visit with Peach. However Bowser showed up and Wario ended up helping Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi defeat Bowser. Somehow his employees kept making games for him. During his many misadventures, Wario had his Gameboy Advance altered to only tilt... so he made minigames work like that. Then his GBA was turned into a Nintendo DS, so he took advantage of that. He even discovered the Form Baton which he used to make even more microgames. During his time making games, he also discovered that if he ate really old garlic... he could transform into the invincible Wario-Man! Adventuring wasn't quite out of his system though. While flipping through the channels, he was watching a show called the Silver Zephyr. It was about a thief who could change powers by donning different costumes. Jealous of the thief's abilities, Wario did the only thing natural in that situation - he built a helmet to transfer him to TV World! He stole the wand that the Zephyr used to change disguises. Wario then ended up in yet another deal involving demons and ancient curses. All basic run of the mill stuff. Once his quest was ended and he had his money, he returned to the real world and found that he had no way of bringing the money with him, leaving Cannoli with all his hard earned loot. It wasn't long before Wario was presented with a new opportunity for cash. After a mysterious ancient globe was left as a present for him by his old nemesis, Captain Syrup, he was visited by a sprite who inhabited the world in the globe itself. As it turned out, there was a rare treasure bag that contained an endless amount of gold... if he could claim it from the evil pirate, the Shake King. After journeying through the various lands, he at last defeated the Shake King and rescued Queen Merelda, though she was the least of his concerns. He claimed the treasure and happily began emptying gold all over his garage, until Syrup showed up to take all the gold and the treasure bag, leaving Wario once again empty handed. =Personality= :"Lady, people aren't chocolates. But you know what they are, mostly? Bastards. Bastard-coated bastards with bastard filling." - Dr. Perry Cox Wario is extremely greedy. He'd do anything to earn some cash and shows no loyalties to his friends. It's not that he's a bad guy, he's just got a very very simple mentality. In actuality his greed has proved to be useful in defeating some rather powerful foes. Because all his motivation comes from getting richer, he works out often and uses his strength to bully those smaller than him. He's extremely arrogant and loves to mock those who try to stop him. Even if there's no money in it, Wario takes particular delight in seeing other people miserable, be they man, woman, or child. He wouldn't hesitate to kick a puppy in his path, in fact he'd probably take a detour just for that purpose. Despite being a terrible human being in general, Wario possesses a cunning and sometimes brilliant mind. If there's something he wants enough, he'll do anything to get it. Even if it means inventing a device to send him to television land or learning to program games. Relationships Canon *'Mario' - An utterly stupid poser who seems obsessed with trying to show Wario up. Most of the time Wario doesn't give him the time of day, except to show him up at all those parties, races, and sporting events he seems to throw. *'The Green Guy' - Mario's brother? Maybe? Who cares. *'The Princess' - She also seems to hang out with Mario. Wario doesn't care, though he wishes he had her gold statue still. To sell, of course. *'Bowser' - A complete nutcase, though Wario fears him. *'Captain Syrup' - An annoying pirate who is always getting the best of Wario. He despises her. *'Waluigi' - Wario's idiot brother. He's useful for schemes, not much else. *'Mona' - Some girl who works at WarioWare. She seems to be obsessed with Wario, but he doesn't notice or care. *'9-Volt' - Wario's number one fan. Apparently fans aren't in the habit of paying their idols. *'Dr. Crygor' - A mad scientist that builds all kinds of contraptions. Wario finds him useful on occasion. Telos *'Wario' - Wario is a great guy and Wario is honored to know him. In a way, Wario thinks Wario could learn a lot by watching Wario in action. In fact, a lot of people could learn from his example. *'Chump With Accent' - His name is "something Jones", if Wario could be compelled to care. Nevertheless, he errs on the side of stupidity and Wario has a fist full of humility he intends to deliver to Jonesy should they ever have the fortune to meet. Wario had the misfortune of dragging the bum to the infirmary without realizing who it was. The feud continues. *'That Tomato Guy' - Some yellow-bellied wimp who, of all things, has a pathological fear of tomatoes. Although Wario is more of a garlic person, he has considered carrying around rotten tomatoes in case he ever runs into this guy. *'He Who Would Be Stupid' - Some shmuck who uses words like "fain" and addresses journals as "little book". They don't get more pathetic than this, folks. Now he's gone! *'Stupid Vampire Guy' - A creepy, disgusting vampire that conned Wario into helping that idiot, Jonesy. Fortunately Wario has learned of her distinct intolerance of garlic. Score. *'That Kid' - Seems to have a good head on his shoulders. *'Toy Tank' - Some kind of kid's toy that has too much attitude. His constant talking about organics has led Wario to believe he's some sort of dietitian. Naturally Wario wants nothing to do with him. = Abilities = *Wario is a champion of brute strength. Don't let his weight full you, because he's no pushover. *He has an incredible resilience to, well, just about anything. He's survived being stomped, smashed, sliced, diced, burned, frozen, tossed, squashed, bludgeoned, stung, engorged, zombified, and several stints of vampirism. While all were quite horrible, he got over them. Mostly through water. *Beyond his reactions to the above, which are many and varied, Wario reacts to certain powerups, if they are available (they're not). However he has been known to transform into his super powerful "Wario-Man" form when exposed to spoiled garlic... *He is somewhat mechanically minded, whether it varies from fixing his car or building a trans-dimensional "Telmet" that allows him to enter television land. Rule of Funny applies. = Tropes = *Anti-Hero *Badass Biker *Corrupt Corporate Executive *Evil Counterpart *Jerkass *The Rival *Villain Protagonist